Running Like Children
by soupus
Summary: They promised to wait for each other but Shane couldn't keep his end. Selene gets to LA and finds out he's with Mitchie and her heart breaks. Will Shane be able to clean up the mess he made before Selene moves on... to his brother? Full Summary Inside.
1. Breaking the Goddesses Heart

**Summary: It all started with a three year old running from his cousin. Shane saw Selene and fell almost instantly for the goddess of the moon. He was only visiting though and after just a day of being together he had to go back to L.A. They promised to wait for each other since Selene was moving to L.A. in only a few short months. He left and she kept her promise to wait unfortunately he didn't do the same. When Selene gets to L.A. and sees Shane and Mitchie her heart breaks. Nate and Jason can't bear to see Selene broken so they intervene and one brother feels himself falling for her. Will Shane be able to clean up the mess he made before he loses Selene… to his brother?**

**(Their bodyguards name is Big Rob and their songs are the same as JB's. Parents names are also going to be the same as JB's parents.)

* * *

**

"No, Anthony don't run away," the brunette yelled after the little kid. "Anthony stop!"

Anthony giggled as he ran down the pathway.

"If you fall it's going to hurt! Anthony!"

He continued running, laughing his little head off as he dodged people.

Why Selene had agreed to come with her aunt to the pricey mall of Merrick Park was beyond her. Not only was she accompanying her to a shopping center filled with stuck up, self-centered women but also her three year old cousin. Unfortunately for Selene the kid was exactly like her which meant he was a terror to everyone and everything.

Right now she was running down the outdoor corridor of the mall, chasing Anthony before he really got lost.

"And I got you!" Selene yelled when she finally reached Anthony.

Anthony screamed with a laugh as they both fell back on the floor.

"No more running, ok?"

"Ok," Anthony muttered.

Selene let go, Anthony only taking off again.

"God I'm a pushover," she said before going after him.

* * *

"This place is nice," Shane said to Nate and Jason as they walked from the parking garage and straight into the mall.

They had a few days off and were spending them in Miami with their family and friends.

They browsed in and out of stores, enjoying the calm atmosphere of Merrick Park.

"Shane do you really need another pay of Ray Bans?" Jason asked as they walked out of Nordstrom, Shane smiling with his new shades on.

"Yes Jason, yes I do."

They were going to keep walking but a little kid ran in front of them, straight towards the elevators.

"_Anthony!"_

They turned around and saw a girl in their direction.

Shane quickly dropped his bag and ran to the elevator, pulling the kid out before the doors closed.

"All right buddy, you're marathon is over," he said as he walked back to his brothers.

The girl stopped in front of them breathing heavy breaths.

"Thanks," she said as she picked Anthony up.

"Not a problem. He's quite the runner."

"Yeah, that's what I get for being so terrible to my parents when I was his age."

The boys furrowed their eyebrows.

"Um, is he you're son?" Jason asked.

"What? No, he's my cousin. I'm only nineteen. Not ready to be a mom just yet."

Shane let out a sigh of relief receiving an odd look from Selene.

"Thanks again for pulling him out of there."

Selena smiled before turning around and walking away.

"Shane close your mouth," Nate said.

"Shut up man. Let's follow her."

"No psycho, you can't just follow her."

"We'll stay a few paces behind, please?"

Nate and Jason rolled their eyes but agreed. They followed the girl around the mall as she walked around with Anthony. She walked in and out of stores, occasionally buying something. It wasn't until she walked out of Pottery Barn Kids that she was alone.

Shane sped up and bumped into her.

"Oh, hey! It's you," he said as if it was a complete coincidence that they bumped into each other.

"Yep it's me," she said.

"Where's Anthony?"

"I just left him with my aunt and grandmother in there."

"Oh. So you're done here then?"

"Sure am."

"What are you going to do now?"

Selene raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well we were dropped off here by our bodyguard and he's not coming back for like another hour and we're kinda done here."

"Oh, interesting."

"Yeah, so what's your name?"

"Selene."

"I'm Shane and these are my brothers Nate and Jason."

Selene smiled at Nate and Jason then turned her attention back to Shane.

"If you want to go somewhere with me, Shane _Joseph _Gray, just say so."

"So you do know who we are," he said with a smile.

"Everyone on the face of this planet knows who you guys are. If you guys want to hang out I'm cool with it."

Shane turned to his brothers and they both nodded.

"We're cool with it too."

"Come on then."

The three boys started after her, Shane staying by her side.

* * *

"Is this a good idea?" Nate asked Jason.

"She doesn't look like some sort of crazed fan," Jason answered. "And besides Shane likes her."

"Yeah but Shane likes everyone."

"Just let it go Nate. We'll be fine."

They walked into the garage and followed Selene to a black Tahoe.

"Well this looks familiar," Jason said.

"It does?" Selene asked.

"I drive the same car."

"Oh cool."

"Shotgun!" Nate called.

"Dude let me sit in the front," Shane complained.

"Shotgun rules," Nate said.

Shane narrowed his eyes at Nate before getting in the back seat with Jason.

"So is there anywhere specific you guys want to go?" Selene asked.

"Anywhere you're going is fine," Shane answered.

"Do you guys want to call your bodyguard and tell him what you're doing?"

"I got it," Jason said, taking his phone out and calling Big Rob.

Selene started out of the garage, getting into conversation with Nate.

"How old are you again?" he asked.

"Nineteen."

"So am I," Shane answered from the backseat.

Selene looked up at him through her rearview mirror and smiled at him, winking before looking back to the road. Shane nearly melted.

"_Begging to hear your voice, tell me you love me too…_" a phone started ringing.

Selene quickly picked up her phone and silenced it.

"This is embarrassing," she said.

"It's all right," Nate said with a smile.

"Its one of my top five songs and my younger sisters' ringtone. Just… yeah I'm just gonna answer. Hello? No dad is. He told me he would! Dammit, hold on." She covered the phone speaker and turned to the guys. "Do you mind coming to pick up my sister at school? You don't have to get off; it's just a quick pick up."

"Sure," Shane answered.

"Thanks. Hemera? I'm on my way and don't freak out when you see who's in the car. No I'm not telling you because then you'll tell whoever you're with. Shut up, I'll call you when I'm around the corner." she hung up and tossed her phone into a cup holder. "I should warn you guys that although I'm not insane around you guys my sister might be. She's sixteen and all Nate."

"Really? Well does she look like you?" Nate asked, receiving a slap in the head from Shane.

"What?" Nate asked.

"Sort of, but she has a boyfriend. He's jealous of you," Selene said, Nate shaking his head and smiling.

"Hemera and Selene… Those are Greek names aren't they?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. My father is Greek so he and my mom went for the Greek names. Hemera is goddess of the sun and Selene is goddess of the moon. My brother is Eros, god of love, lust and sex. As weird as it is we all match our names almost perfectly."

"How do you mean?"

"Hemera is always most active during the day but once it gets dark she almost instantly falls asleep. I on the other hand am nocturnal. I work better at night. They say artists, whether they're writers, like me, or musicians like you, work better at night. It has to do with your brain too and as weird as this may sound my eyes change color at night."

"Really? What color?" Nate asked.

"They go from Brown to hazel, sometimes green."

"That's co cool!" Shane said.

"What about your brother?" Jason asked.

"Oh yeah, he definitely lives up to the meaning of his name."

"So you're a writer?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. I like writing stories and I'm majoring in journalism."

"Entertainment journalism?"

"That's the one. If it were up to me I'd just stick to stories but journalism is a steadier career."

They were nearing the high school so Selene called Hemera. When they turned onto the school block Nate ducked so the girls crossing the street wouldn't notice him.

"It's safe now," Selene said.

Hemera spotted the car and started over.

"You guys do look alike," Nate mentioned.

As Hemera walked in front of the car she got a good look at who was in front seat.

"There's the gasp," Selene said when Hemera's jaw dropped. She put Nate's window down. "Get in the car Hemera before somebody notices."

Hemera hurried to the backseat and gasped again when she saw Shane and Jason.

"Oh my god," she said.

"Hey," Shane said with a grin.

"Hemera…" Selene said in a warning tone.

"Sorry." Hemera jumped into the car.

Once they were away from the school she spoke.

"How did this happen?"

"I kidnapped them," Selene said.

"Seriously Selene. Connect 3 are in your car! I'm sitting next to Shane and…" her voice softened. "And behind Nate."

"You have a boyfriend and his name is Hunter."

"Right… this is still awesome though!"

"I'm going to drop you off at home, ok?"

"No I'm staying with you."

"Yeah right."

"I promise I'll behave."

"Come on Selene, let her stay," Shane said.

Selene didn't even have to look back to know Hemera had her mouth open in awe.

"Fine. I wish I knew where to take you though that you won't have any fan encounters."

"Don't even worry about it. Just go where you were planning on going to before we tagged along."

"American Apparel at Midnight Mall."

"Then we're going there."

"You want to tell Big Rob to go over there? You might, scratch that, will have fans there."

Jason was on his phone again and told Big Rob to meet them at the mall.

"This is more of a regular mall. Merrick is more high-end. Here you'll find Urban Outfitters, Hot Topic, American Apparel, Up Against the Wall, you know stores like that," Selene said as they got off the car. A black suburban pulled into the parking spot next to them and Big Rob stepped out of the drivers' side.

"These the girls you guys are with?" Big Rob asked.

"Yeah. That's Selene and her sister, Hemera."

"Nice to meet you ladies."

Selene gave Big Rob a nod before coming to Shane's side.

"Ready?"

The boys nodded and they started into the building.

They went from store to store, all of them walking out with bags from each. Jason, Nate and Hemera were in a steady conversation with Big Rob most of the time while Shane and Selene walked together. Fans started coming up more regularly after a while but Big Rob kept them back.

"You have to be one of the coolest girls I have ever met," Shane said to Selene as they walked to the movie theater.

"Thanks, you're pretty awesome yourself."

Shane casually put his arm around her and they continued to the theater.

It wasn't until about eight o' clock that they had to leave because the fan frenzy was too much.

After saying by to Nate and Jason Selene turned to Shane, them being the only two outside of the cars.

"So today was pretty awesome," Selene admitted.

"I have to agree," Shane said.

"Too bad we have to say goodnight."

"You saying you don't want to?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well we can always hang out tomorrow."

"I'd like that."

"You would?"

"Yes," she said shyly.

"We're staying at The Four Seasons on Brickell. Can you meet me in the lobby at noon?"

"Promise I'll be there."

"Great."

He smiled widely before pulling her into a hug.

"Goodnight," she said as she got into her car.

"Night."

Shane waited for her to pull out before getting into his car.

"Well well well, looks like Shane has a little crush," Nate teased.

"Big crush," Shane corrected.

His brothers smiled as Big Rob pulled out of his parking spot and drove off.

* * *

Hemera tried to pull details out of Selene n their drive back home but failed miserably. By the time they got home Selene was annoyed with her so she went straight up to her room and locked herself in. She spent most of the night writing and ended up going to bed around four. If it wasn't for her alarm clock she wouldn't have woken up. She had promised Shane she'd show up though so she showered and left.

* * *

Shane had been waiting in the lobby since 11:45. It was now 12:15 and there was still no sign of Selene. He was beginning to lose hope when he saw her car pull up to the valet.

She got off, tossing her keys to the valet before walking into the lobby. She was quick to spot Shane and smiled when she did.

"Hey," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hello goddess."

"Oh no, don't call me that," she said, scrunching her nose.

"Why not? You are one."

She smiled then looked over to the valet.

"Are we driving today because they're about to take my car."

"I did my research and I think we should just walk around Brickell and have lunch somewhere by here. No need for a car."

"Great, let's go."

Shane's arm rested on her shoulders and they started out of the hotel.

The entire day was just them. They ignored anyone that came up to them or the people taking pictures of them. By the time the sun was down the two knew more about each other than anyone else did.

"What? Why are you smiling like that?" Shane asked Selene as they walked back to the hotel.

"It's just my luck."

"What is?"

"No," she said, shaking her head as if saying she wasn't going to tell him.

"Come here," he said, pulling her aside so they could sit on a bench. "What's wrong?"

"It's just I finally meet someone that I like and he's going back home to California tomorrow."

"We can still make it work."

She shook her head.

"Long distance relationships aren't for me."

"Is it because you don't trust me?"

"No, I do. I just wouldn't be able to handle being with you but not being with you. The distance from here to Los Angeles is 2,731 miles. I looked it up."

Shane put his hand on the back of her hand and rubbed her head gently before pulling him towards her, their lips meeting.

"We can work something out, we will because I've never felt this way about anyone in such a short period of time. I kind of knew I liked you though from the moment I saw you chasing Anthony."

"Never thought I would be thankful that that little kid could run so much."

Shane chuckled.

"We'll wait for each other. You said you're moving to LA in June and that's only like seven months away," she let out a soft sob but masked it with a smile.

"Yeah, only seven months."

"I promise I'll wait for you."

She looked up at him.

"I don't think I can make you promise that. You're a rock star Shane. You'll find someone new to like…"

"No, I won't. I'll wait for you and you'll wait for me. Once you move to L.A. we'll be able to start a real relationship, ok?"

"Ok."

He grabbed her hand and they walked back to the hotel where they said their final goodbyes.

On her way home Selene couldn't help but cry.

It wasn't easy for her to fall for someone but she had fallen hard for Shane. She didn't care that he was a Gray brother or that he was extremely good-looking. He was the nicest person she had ever met and tomorrow he was going back to L.A., the world of fame and temptation. He promised he'd wait though, that had to mean something, right?

* * *

As the months passed Shane and Selene spoke. She kept a close relationship with him and his brothers. Around April though Shane seemed to be getting more distant. She would ask Jason and Nate what was wrong but they just said he was busy. Her moving date moved up to May but she never told the guys, hoping to surprise them.

The first thing she did when she got to L.A. was set herself up in her apartment. Once done there she headed to the Gray house which she had visited once in February.

As she walked up the front steps of the house she felt her heart start to beat uncontrollably. She was excited to see everyone, but most of all Shane.

She rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds before the door was opened by a girl she recognized to be Mitchie Torres.

Selene had heard about all the rumors of Shane and Mitchie being together but Shane insisted they were only friends.

"Hi."

"Hi," Mitchie said. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah I'm here to see…"

"Selene?" Nate asked, popping up next to Mitchie.

"Hey."

"Oh man! I'm so glad you're here!" he pulled her inside and hugged her warmly. "How are you?"

"Good and already moved in."

"You are?"

Selene nodded.

"That's awesome. Come in." Selene walked inside and Nate shut the door. "Mitchie this is Selene, Selene this is Mitchie."

"Shane's girlfriend," Mitchie added.

Selene smiled and looked at Nate for a second before turning back to Mitchie.

"Shane's what?"

"Girlfriend."

Selene looked to Nate to see if he'd say anything but all he did was shrug apologetically.

"You know I just realized I still have a few things to unpack so I think I'm going to go back to my place."

"Hey who's here?" someone called from the stairs.

Shane walked into the foyer and his eyes instantly fell on Selene.

"Selene?"

"Hi Shane," she said in a near whisper. "So like I said I'm just gonna… because I have to finish with my…" a few tears escaped her eyes and splashed down onto the ground. "Bye guys."

Selene turned around and walked out the door.

* * *

Shane stood frozen.

He couldn't believe she was actually there. For some reason he never believed she was really moving but she did and now she was here and he was here… and Mitchie was here.

He had met Mitche at Camp Rock but they were only friends. It wasn't until April that they started seeing more of each other. One thing led to another and they were soon going by the titles of boyfriend and girlfriend. Shane never forgot about Selene, she was always in the back of his mind but he just didn't think she'd come.

Now she was here and now she was heartbroken.

"Shane are you all right?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, I just… I need to talk to Selene."

He walked past Nate and Mitchie and out the door.

"Nate are you going to give me their history info or am I going to be left in the dark with this one?" Mitchie asked.

"Mitchie it's not my place to tell."

"Is Selene the girl from Miami he told me about?"

Nate nodded.

"Oh… oh wow."

"I'll be in the living room."

"Yeah, I'll join you."

* * *

Shane walked outside and sighed when he saw Selene's car parked outside, Selene inside with her forehead resting on her steering wheel.

He softly knocked on the window and she looked up at him.

Normally a girl would take off at this point but Selene wasn't like that. She just wiped her face and got off the car.

"Hey Selene," Shane said.

She gave him a half smile and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Good. I graduated last week."

"Yeah, I got your announcement card in the mail."

"Oh, good."

She looked down at the ground and kicked a small rock.

"Selene I'm sorry."

"Please don't be. Everyone told me this would happen but for some reason I believed that you would wait. I can't blame you though because you're not at fault. I should have never kept my hopes up because you're a superstar Shane and girls want you and you're going to want girls too."

"I wanted you."

"But you don't anymore…" she shut her eyes for a second, tears falling when she opened them. "And that's ok. I mean it's not like we were a couple or anything, right?" she forced a smile.

"Selene I never wanted to hurt you."

"You haven't." she put her hand on his cheek, Shane rubbing her hand with his cheek. "As long as you're happy I'm fine, and you're happy right?"

He looked at her but didn't answer.

"Aren't you happy?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm happy."

She fought back the tears threatening to fall and again smiled.

"Well I'm glad you are."

The house door opened and Mitchie stood on the porch.

"Shane dinner is ready."

"I'll be there in a second!" he yelled to her.

Selene opened her car door and turned to Shane.

"I'm gonna go."

"Selene?" she turned around. "I'm sorry, I really am."

This time she couldn't stop the tears and all Shane wanted to do was hug her.

"Please don't say it anymore. It only makes things worse, for me at least."

She got into the car and started the engine.

She drove off, not once looking back at Shane who was staring blankly ahead of him.

Oh man he had really fucked up. Seeing Selene so sad broke his heart like he had broken hers. He couldn't leave things like this. He couldn't let her just walk away. But hadn't he? By choosing to be with Mitchie he was saying he didn't want to be with Selene. Was that true? Did he not want her?

His thoughts were broken when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

He turned around to face Mitchie.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You don't look ok."

"I'm fine, really."

"Do you want to talk about it? About Selene?"

"No, not with you. I can't."

"Oh," Mitchie said, hurt that Shane didn't want to talk to her about it.

He turned around and walked into the house, Mitchie following.

"Hey Shane, I heard Selene is here," Denise said with a smile. "Where is she?"

"She had to finish up with her things so she left."

"Oh, what a shame. I would have loved to see her again."

"Well she's moved here mom. I'm sure you'll see her," Nate said.

Jason walked downstairs, shaking his head at Shane all the way to his seat at the dinner table.

"Nice conversation outside Shane?" he asked.

"Jason, not here," Shane said.

Jason turned to Nate and leaned in to him, whispering something in his ear.

"All right man, see you later."

Jason got up and left.

"Where is he going?" Shane asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"Nate, living room, now," Shane said.

Nate rolled his eyes and got up, following Shane into the living room.

"He's going to go talk to Selene isn't he?"

"So what if he is?"

Shane threw his arms up in frustration.

"This isn't any of his buisness."

"Yeah, I think it is. Selene is our friend and you just broke her heart. You fucking promised you would wait for her and you didn't. Jason and I were watching from the window and we saw the condition she left in. Why didn't you stop her man? What if she got into an accident on the way home?"

"Nate this isn't easy for me."

"And who's fault is that? You broke the promise, not her. Now you better hope she's ok and you better think about the decision you made because a girl like Selene will get swooped off her feet quick here and you never know who might be interested."

Shane though about what Nate had just said.

"Jason? Jason likes her?" Nate shrugged.

"It doesn't matter now right?"

Nate sized him up with angry eyes before walking back to the dining room.

* * *

When Jason pulled up to Selene's apartment building he was relieved to see her car in the parking lot.

When Selene had come in February she and the three boys went around looking for an apartment and had eventually decided this one was the best and also only five minutes from the Gray house.

Jason took the elevator up to the third floor and walked down the hall, lightly knocking on Selene's door.

It took her a few minutes to open it but eventually she did.

She had a smile on her face despite the fact that her heart was broken.

"Hey Jason."

"Hey, can I come in?"

She nodded and let him in.

"The place looks good," he said.

"Thanks."

The two walked into the living room and sat down. After about five minutes of silence Jason spoke.

"You don't need to pretend to be ok. You can let it out, I'm here for that."

She shook her head.

"I don't want to."

"It's going to hurt worse if you don't."

She was still for a few seconds before the tears started forming in her eyes.

"Jason he said he would wait and he didn't. He has a girlfriend, a beautiful one. I got to your house hoping I'd be able to throw my arms around him and kiss him again but instead I was humiliated. I was so embarrassed standing there in front of Mitchie and Nate. Why did I believe him?"

"Because it's the person you are Selene. You care about people and you trust them."

"I don't think I can do that anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Shane seemed to be the one person I could really trust, seemed at least. Look at what happened though? The one person I really trusted is the one that betrayed me the worst. I'll never be able to trust anyone again." she dug her face into her hands and started crying. Jason pulled her to him and hugged her, rubbing her back and soothing her.

"You still care about him though don't you?"

"I can't just stop. I know it's terrible to think this but deep down inside I wish he was unhappy and I wish he'd leave Mitchie because I want him to be with me, because I love him." she gripped Jason tightly. "I didn't expect this to happen. We were supposed to be together right now in his room like we were in February. It was supposed to be me and him but that's never going to happen now."

"Don't let him get to you." Jason pulled her up so he could look her dead in the eye. "Selene you're a beautiful, smart girl. I know a ton of guys that would kill to go out with you. Anyone that hurts you this bad isn't worth your tears. You just need to keep your head up and show him you don't care."

"How do I do that when I really do?"

"You need to be strong and you can't break down in front of him. Show him you can be yourself and be happy even if he's around."

"I don't think I can go back to your house just yet."

"Then don't. We have a show this Saturday though and I think it'd be good if you were there with us backstage."

"You want me there?"

"I want you there more than anyone. I'm here for you all right?"

She nodded.

"Thanks Jason. It's nice to know you're still there for me."

"I always will be. I know we haven't known each other for years but Selene there's something about you that pulls me in. You're strong yet vulnerable and I'm not going to say I'm not attracted to you because I am but I would never try to do anything with you."

"Thanks for being honest. You never know, maybe you're the Gray for me."

"Too soon to tell," he said with a smile.

He kissed her head.

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?"

"To be honest with all these feelings out in the open it just wouldn't be the best idea Jason."

He nodded.

"You really are a smart girl."

"Not really, I'm declining the invitation of a member of Connect 3 to spend the night."

Jason chuckled and pulled her up into a hug.

"I'll call you tomorrow ok? Nate and I will swing by."

"No Shane right?"

"Don't worry, no Shane."

Selene smiled and led him to the door.

"Goodnight Jason."

"Night."

He kissed her forehead before opening the door and leaving.

Selene slowly closed the door behind him and leaned against the door.

Her thoughts were running a hundred miles a minute and she knew the only way to clear her head was to shower and go to bed which was exactly what she did.

* * *

When Jason got home Shane nearly tackled him against the door.

"Why did you go to see Selene?" Shane demanded to know.

"Because she was hurting and needed someone to be there for her. Obviously you're not going to so I thought it'd be a good idea if I went. Now back off," Jason yelled, pushing Shane back and going upstairs.

Shane stood in the foyer completely dumbfounded.

Why did he feel like he had made the biggest mistake of his life?

Oh wait, because he had.


	2. Glistening Body

The following day Nate and Jason went over to Selene's apartment bright and early. They were surprised to find a note attached to the door though.

"_Hey guys,_

_Went running. Be back by nine. _

_Use key._

_Love,_

_Selene_

"What key?" Nate asked.

Jason pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"My key," he said with a smile.

Nate chuckled and they walked into the apartment.

"So Selene giving you a key to her place is kind of a big deal."

"We're friends Nate."

"This means she trusts you."

"She trusts you too."

"You have the key man, not me."

"Maybe if you had come yesterday instead of me you'd be the one with the key."

"Well I guess we'll never know."

They heard the apartment door open followed by the sound of keys falling on the counter.

"_Guys?_" Selene called.

"In the living room Selene," Nate yelled out to her.

She walked into the living room and Nate and Jason literally gasped at the sight of her.

She was in shorts and a sports bra and her body was glistening with tiny beads of sweat. To say the least she looked amazing.

"Uh, hey," Nate said, smiling widely.

"Hey Selene," Jason said.

"Do you mind if I shower real quick?" she asked.

"No, of course not."

She smiled before disappearing down the hall.

"Can I go with you?" Nate absentmindedly said out loud.

Jason elbowed him in the stomach and sat back down.

"Like you weren't thinking the same thing," Nate scoffed.

Jason rolled his eyes and waited patiently for Selene.

About twenty minutes later she walked back into the living room.

"Sorry about that," she said as she sat down between the two boys.

"It's ok," Jason said. "We actually wanted to take you to breakfast."

"Oh you don't have to."

"We know that," Nate answered. "We want to so come on."

He grabbed her hand and they left.

"So how was your first night in your apartment?" Nate asked as they drove to the restaurant.

"Couldn't sleep," Selene plainly answered.

Jason turned to her.

"Something on your mind?"

"Someone," she mumbled, but Jason and Nate still heard.

Jason reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

She slightly shook her head and looked out the window, tears starting to stream down her face.

When they got to the restaurant Jason put the car in park and turned back to Nate.

"Nate go get a table, I'm going to talk to Selene for a minute."

"Sure thing," Nate said.

He got off the car as Jason turned to Selene.

"Selene please don't cry anymore," he said.

"Trust me I don't want to."

He looked at her with sad eyes before getting off the car and walking over to her side.

"Selene," he said before hugging her.

She rested her head on his shoulder as her crying grew heavier.

"I can't believe my brother is the cause of all this. Selene…"

"I fell in love with him Jason," she cut him off.

"I know you did. Selene I'm so sorry you are going through this."

"You shouldn't be Jason. None of this is your fault. Actually if it weren't for you and Nate I'd probably be back in Miami."

"You can't go back; I'd miss you way too much."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Jason smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Ready to go inside?" he asked.

She nodded and they hopped off the car. Jason's arm went around her shoulder and they walked into the restaurant where Nate was waiting.

The three spent the rest of the day together, going to Santa Barbara for a while before going back to Selene's apartment and watching movies.

"Thanks for coming by guys but you really don't have to worry about me. I know you have busy lives, you don't have to spend time with me because you feel bad for me."

"It's not like that at all," Nate started. "We like spending time with you."

"Thanks Natey."

Nate sighed at her Natename for him. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and waited by the door as Jason said goodbye.

Selene looked at Jason and smiled.

"Jason…"

"I had fun today too," he said before she could.

She pulled him into a hug and moved her lips up to his ear.

"Thank you Jason. It means a lot to me that you care."

Her lips brushed against his ear sending chills up his spine.

"I'll call you later," he said as he pulled back.

"Ok."

She walked with him to the door and they said their final goodbyes before leaving.

"Ok Jason, tell me what's going on between you and Selene," Nate said on their way home.

"We're friends Nate."

"Yeah but you like her."

"I do but that doesn't mean I'm going to try anything with her."

"Yet."

Jason looked at his little brother.

"What are you saying Nate"

"Look man right now she's all hung up on Shane but that's not going to be forever. I think you have the right to date her, especially if she likes you too and dude, I think she's on her way there."

"What about Shane?"

"Fuck Shane. He lost her and it's his fault."

Jason nodded as they pulled up to the house where Shane was waiting on the driveway.

"He does not look happy," Nate said as Shane stomped to the car. He threw Jason's door open before Jason could even open it.

"Why did you go see Selene?" he barked.

"Because we wanted to," Jason said, pushing Shane out of the way and starting to the house.

"She's my problem, not yours!"

Jason stopped and walked back to Shane.

"She's not a problem and she's not your anything."

"I care about her," Shane said more calmly.

"Really? I don't think so because if you did you wouldn't have done what you did."

Jason walked inside, this time not stopping.

"You fucked up man and you lost your chance," Nate said.

"And how do you know that?"

"She's smart and isn't going to mope for a guy for long. She'll get over you and move on."

"How do you know she won't fall for me again?"

"She's not stupid enough to. You'd have to do something real special to get her back. Jason on the other hand cares about her now and he'll treat her right. You're just going to have to get over it, shouldn't be too hard with your movie star girlfriend. Remember? The one you dumped Selene for?"

Nate slapped his brothers' shoulder and walked inside.

Shane turned to the house and sighed.

"I still love her though."

* * *

**Fan Zone Poll**

**Boy Choice**

Shane

Nate

Jason

**Should the next chapter have the concert where Selene goes to?**

Yes

No

**At the concert how should Selene react?**

She mans up and shows Shane she doesn't care (but of course does) and makes Shane feel like shit

She breaks down in front of him making Shane feel like shit

**Should Jason and Selene start flirting at the concert?**

Yes, make Shane jealous!

No

**Should Jason and Selene get together?**

Yes

No

**How should Shane react?**

Get mad at Jason

Get mad at Selene

Get mad at both

**Should Selene and Micthie get along?**

Yes, it'll make it worse for Shane

No, let them fight!

**Next chapter will be up soon...**


End file.
